


we'll work our way back (not today, someday)

by orphan_account



Series: recovery [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), i.........sad, this fic comes into my room and hits me over the head with angst; killing me instantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermann visits Newt.





	we'll work our way back (not today, someday)

Newt's been better - well, not _better_ , but not _possessed_ , influenced by precursors - for 3 weeks.

And yet, they're still keeping him locked up. 

_A disgrace_ , Hermann thinks. 

At least they moved him from that godawful chair, at least they gave him _that_ much, but he still only has a 10 foot by 10 foot cell with only a toilet and a shitty sink and a glorified shelf for a bed. 

Hermann visits him every day.

He walks in one morning when Newt is still asleep, curled into a ball on his bed. He's mumbling in his sleep. Hermann feels a sharp pang in his chest at the sight. He sits down - they'd allowed him to bring in a chair after several consecutive days of debate - and leans his cane against his legs, not wanting to wake Newt. He's rarely peaceful like this. He can't, _won't_ deny him peace. 

He's only there for a minute before Newt's mumbling slowly grows more and more coherent, before they're full words. 

What he hears make his heart sink. 

"Newton!" Hermann says. He stands painfully, crosses the room, shakes Newt's shoulder roughly. "Newt, wake up!"

"I can't, I can't, I can't-" Newt is sobbing, still asleep, shaking. 

"Wake up!" Hermann's voice breaks. He hits Newt's face as hard as he wills himself too. 

Newt wakes with a panicked gasp. 

As soon as he realizes where he is, gains clarity, sees Hermann, he sobs again. "Hermann," He sits up, grabs at Hermann's coat, pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault," Hermann says. He wraps his arms around Newt's back, squeezes gently, reassuringly. "It's not your fault." 

Newt buries his face into Hermann's shoulder and cries, fingers clutching at the fabric against his shoulder blades. Hermann holds him close, cards a hand gently through his overgrown hair, rocks him soothingly back and forth. Newt's tears soak through his jacket, and then through his shirt. 

"How many people?" Newt's voice comes out muffled, strangled, and quiet all at once. "How much damage did I cause because I couldn't fucking resist them?"

"It wasn't your fault, Newt, it never was." Hermann says. He barely registers his own tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.

Newt stays silent, so they sit there, clinging to each other like a lifeline. Hermann stares down at the top of Newt's head. They haven't let him shave or cut his hair, still don't trust him around anything sharp, even though he was pronounced 'mentally sound' weeks ago. His hair curls over the top of his ears. They've left him here, under surveillance, without so much as a book to pass the time. 

They haven't even put him through any sort of therapy yet. Because he's still considered _volatile_. 

Hermann pulls back from the hug, runs both of his hands through Newt's hair again, then uses one to wipe the tears off of his face. 

"Oh, Newton," He says. He hates how watery his voice sounds. He doesn't know what to say, so he just frames Newt's face in his hands, goes through all his options in his head. _I'm sorry, it's not your fault, they won't even let you shave, let me help you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

He says nothing, instead, and pulls Newt back into the hug. 

They'll get there. Eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw uprising thursday and im still emo, so i wrote this
> 
> @ god, steven deknight, etc: please let them have a happy ending for the love of EVERYTHING HOLY


End file.
